טוקיו מיו מיו/Tokyo Mew Mew (Hebrew)
טוקיו מיו מיו is the Hebrew Dub of Tokyo Mew Mew. Despite dubbing the first half from the English dub, this version changes the names back to the original Japanese, although the dubbers had to get the information online so there were a few mistranslations. The Dub Aired on the Kids Channel Episode List Season 1 * Episode 1 - כוח מיו מיו (Mew Mew Power) * Episode 2 - מיו מיו חדשה (A New Mew Mew) * Episode 3 - מיו מיו שתיים (Mew Mew Two) * Episode 4 - רוח רפאים (The Ghost) * Episode 5 - המפגש עם האריה (The Encounter With the Lion) * Episode 6 - התעמלות חתולית (Cat Gymnastics) * Episode 7 - מסיבת מיו מיו (Mew Mew Party) * Episode 8 - קופיפת מיו מיו (Mew Mew Monkey) * Episode 9 - בלה בלה ספא (Blah Blah Spa) * Episode 10 - פרימדונה (Prima Donna) * Episode 11 - הוליווד מיו מיו (Hollywood Mew Mew) * Episode 12 - אילוף המיו (Taming the Mew) * Episode 13 - המטרה אאויאמה (The Target: Aoyama) * Episode 14 - פרפרים הם חופשיים (Butterflies are Free) * Episode 15 - מאשה חבר אמיתי (Masha is a True Friend) * Episode 16 - ספרי אהבה (Books of Love) * Episode 17 - האביר הכחול (The Blue Knight) * Episode 18 - מיהו האביר (Who is the Knight?) * Episode 19 - ילדת הדולפין (The Dolphin Girl) * Episode 20 - ילדת השנה (Girl of the Year) * Episode 21 - ציפור אחת בחוץ (One Bird Out) * Episode 22 - על שיעורים וחרקים (Of Homework and Insects) * Episode 23 - ציפורי האהבה (The Lovebirds) * Episode 24 - יהלום הוא האויב הגרוע ביותר של האשה (A Diamond is a Woman's Worst Enemy) * Episode 25 - החיפוש אחר המיו האקווה (The Search For Mew Aqua) * Episode 26 - הגולם (The Cocoon) Season 2 * Episode 27 - אאויאמה משוגע על החתולה (Aoyama is Crazy for a Kitten) * Episode 28 - חתולה בפאניקה: הסוד שבנשיקה (A Cat Panic: The Secret of Kissing) * Episode 29 - אהבה אסורה: להבין את שפת החתולים (Forbidden Love: Understanding Cat Language) * Episode 30 - אהבה וכדור הבדולח (Love and the Crystal Ball) * Episode 31 - איצ'יגו לא מקשיבה לאביה (Ichigo Won't Listen to Her Father) * Episode 32 - עימות מכריע בין בנות המעמד הגבוה; את הקרב על הצדק אי אפשר לקנות (A Battle Between Upperclass Girls: Justice Cannot Be Purchased) * Episode 33 - הארוס של פורין מגיע; הנישואים הגורליים שלה (Purin's Fiancée is Coming: Her Fateful Marriage) * Episode 34 - הדבר החשוב ביותר הוא אמון (The Most Important Thing is Trust) * Episode 35 - אל תבכי, זקורו הקטנה והבודדה (Don't Cry, Lonely Little Zakuro) * Episode 36 - העבר של ראיו: הסוד שעומד מאחורי לידת המו מיו (Ryou's Past: The Secret Behind the Mew Mew's Birth) * Episode 37 - דמעות נוצצות: חג מולד לשניים (Shining Tears: A Christmas For Two) * Episode 38 - הלילה הקדוש המופלא. הלילה שנעלם בסוד (The Wonderful Holy Night: The Night That Secretly Dissappeared) * Episode 39 - חלומות גנובים, מלכודת הלבנדר המתוקה (Stolen Dreams: The Sweet Lavender Trap) * Episode 40 - חברים או לא? פורים בסכנה (Friends or Not? Purin in Danger) * Episode 41 - רוחות של שמחה, תפילה מעומק הלב (Winds of Happiness: A Prayer From the Bottom of the Heart) * Episode 42 - הדילמה של זקורו, המיו מיו הופכות לארבע (Zakuro's Dilemma: The Mew Mews Become Four) * Episode 43 - חברה או אויבת: הילחמי זאקורו (Friend or Foe?: Fight Zakuro) * Episode 44 - העיר הופכת ליער! מישהו מגן על החיוך של איצ'יגו (The City Becomes a Forest! Someone's Protecting Ichigo's Smile) * Episode 45 - התעלומה נפתרה: האמת מאחורי האביר הכחול (The Mystery is Solved: The Truth Behind the Blue Knight) * Episode 46 - () * Episode 47 - () * Episode 48 - () * Episode 49 - () * Episode 50 - () * Episode 51 - () * Episode 52 - () Music All of the English dubbed music from the first half of the series was dubbed into Hebrew. During the 2nd half of the series, "My Sweet Heart" was replaced with the opening of the first half. Weapon and Attack Names Note: In the 2nd half of the series, the characters sometimes only shout their weapon name when attacking. Ichigo: * 1st Weapon: פעמון תות (Strawberry Bell) * 1st Attack: !פעמון תות במלוא הכוח (Strawberry Bell, Full Power!) * 2nd Weapon: פעמון ורד (Rose Bell) * 2nd Attack: !פעמון ורד במלוא הכוח (Rose Bell, Full Power!) * 3rd Weapon: שרביט תות (Strawberry Scepter) * 3rd Attack: !טיפות מיו אקווה (Mew Aqua Drops!) Minto:' ' * Weapon:חץ לבבי (Heart Arrow) * Attack: !כוח מלא (Full Power!) Retasu: * Weapon : קסטנייטות לחימה (Combat Castanets) * Attack: התקפת התפרצות ים עמוקה! (Deep Sea Surge Attack!) Purin: * Weapon: !מתקפת פודינג (Pudding Attack!) * Attack: תוף טרנץ! (Tambourine Trench!) Zakuro: * Weapon : סגול פגיון (Purple Dagger) * Attack : וולף חנית! (Wolf Spear!) Voice Actors * Ichigo Momomiya''' - Liat Har-Lev''' * Minto Aizawa''' - Eti Castro''' * Retasu Midorikawa''' - Hagar Tishman (Season 1, Ep. 1-26) /''' Na'ama Ozen (Season 2, Ep. 27-52) * Purin Fong''' - Dana Rishfi (†) '''(Season 1, Ep. 1-26) / Michal Reshef (Season 2, Ep. 27-52) * Zakuro Fujiwara''' - Maya Bar Shalom''' * Reyou Shirogane''' - Daniel Zilberstein (Season 1, Ep. 1-26) / Dor Sarugo (Season 2, Ep. 27-52)' * Keiichiro Akasaka' - Gil Tsernovich (Season 1, Ep. 1-26) / Liron Lev (Season 2, Ep. 27-52)' * Masaya Aoyama '-''' Yehonatan Magon * Masha '- Dana Rishfi '(†) (Season 1, Ep. 1-26) / Maya Bar-Shalom (Season 2, Ep. 27-52) * Kisshu '-' Gil Tsernovich (Season 1, Ep. 1-26) / Gilad Katler (Season 2, Ep. 27-52) * Pai '-' Nimrod Reshed * Tart '-' Daniel Magon Category:Tokyo Mew Mew translations